


Bellow Diamond Week 2019

by Phantomzoom98



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomzoom98/pseuds/Phantomzoom98
Summary: Hello everyone and happy Bellow Diamond Week 2019! This is my second Bellow Diamond week and I am so happy to participate again! Thank you for reading my lovelies!





	1. Era 3

Bellow Diamond Week

Day 1: Era 3

Everything was changing with Homeworld and everything associated with was as well. It was the start of a new era. An Era where the Diamonds were different and Steven was helping them. Blue was happier, Yellow tried to show her emotions more, and White, well, White was trying not to think that everything had to be perfect. Blue often tried to help Yellow show her emotions so most of the time they were together. Homeworld had even tried to adopt some of the Earthly ways Steven had told them about, such as sleeping. An endeavor that Yellow thought was impractical but Blue loved it so Yellow loves it too. Currently, the two Diamonds were asleep in a bedroom type area in Blue’s sector of Homeworld. At least Blue was asleep, her confidante was not. Tossing and turning, Yellow Diamond couldn’t fall asleep. She either was staring off at the wall to the side of her or the ceiling above. She groaned as turned over to face Blue’s back, thinking that Blue was asleep. Yellow was wrong.

“Yellow, if you keep tossing and turning, I am going to tie you to this bed,” Blue said sleepily.

“Might actually help me fall asleep, why do you care?”

“Because I care about you.” and Blue turned around to face Yellow.

Yellow turned back around and said, “Just go back to sleep Blue.”

Blue grabbed Yellow’s shoulder and turned her back around so she was looking in her face again.

“I am not going back to sleep until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“Blue….”

“Don’t Blue me, I can tell when you aren’t right Yellow or did you just suddenly forget about our connections as Diamonds.”

“But, it's my problems, not yours.”

“Yellow, didn’t you promise Steven that you were going to change?”

“Yes, but wha-” Blue put her finger over Yellow’s mouth. 

“Shush, let me speak, you told him that you would change. One of the ways was to show your emotions and you aren’t right now by not telling me what is wrong.”

“You really aren’t going to let this go, are you Blue?”

“Nope.”

Yellow continued to look at Blue, her golden eyes staring into Blue’s. She contemplated in her mind what to do; answering Blue, pretend to go to sleep, or just get up and walk away. She chose the latter. Yellow Diamond sighed and got out of the bed, which earned her a groan from Blue.

“You really are the stubborn one out of all of us.” 

“Does it matter, Blue?” Yellow said as she approached the window in their so-called “bedroom”.

“Yes, it does matter,” Blue said as she got up from the bed in sleepwear which just was a t-shirt like Steven called it.

“Blue, go back to bed, its nothing to worry about.”

Blue slowly wrapped her arms around Yellow, resting her head on her shoulder, and said, “No, my love, I won’t until you please tell me what’s wrong.”

“You are the one who tells me I am being stubborn and look at you.”

“Only because I love you, Yellow.”

“I know, Blue, I know.” and Yellow sighed, staring out the window.

The two Diamonds stood staring out the window at the landscape of Homeworld. What used to be a hustle and bustling place, is now reduced to a quiet, faint chatter as many gems were resting. Yellow slowly moved Blue from behind her so she would be able to hold her in her arms. Making sure that Blue’s head was resting on her gem as if it were a heart like Steven had. Blue wrapped her arms around Yellow’s torso, burying her face into Yellow’s chest. She felt safe, always when she was with Yellow. 

“Are you ready to tell me now, my love?” Blue said slightly muffled.

“If you are alright with hearing it.”

“I always will be.”

Yellow sighed and said, “Are we going to fast with the changes? I know Steven is simply overjoyed by it but it feels rushed to me.”

“Yellow, change can feel like that. I do feel like it’s too fast but don’t you remember how fast we realized Pink was Steven? It was only a matter of a full day of cycles."

“I know, Blue, but I don’t know if I can adjust that quickly. Every time I try to rest, my mind flies back to needing to finish reports and planning out colonies. I-I just-” and Yellow started to cry, tears falling on Blue’s head.

Blue Diamond looked up at her lover, her eyes were shining gold in the dark room. She moved her hands away from Yellow’s torso and cupped them on the sides of her face. With her thumbs, Blue wiped away Yellow’s tears.

“You aren’t using your powers on me, Blue, are you?”

“Trust me, my love, I am not.”

Yellow’s body tensed up as she continued to cry, letting out all of the emotions that were bottled up. She was happy that Homeworld was changing, she was angry that their mistake thousands of years ago caused Pink to leave, she was sad that all of this was partially her fault. Blue, sensing everything that Yellow was feeling, continued to comfort her. Slowly, Blue led Yellow back to their bed and positioned her over her gem. Yellow had her arms wrapped around Blue tightly as she continued to cry, her face buried in her paramour’s chest. Teardrops falling onto her gem, reflecting the little light there was in the room. Blue leaned down to kiss the top of Yellow’s head, hoping it would help her relax. Yellow moved her head away from Blue’s chest and moved to be in front of her face. Leaning towards Blue, Yellow kissed Blue passionately on the lips. She pulled Blue into her chest and leaned her head on top of Blue’s.

“Thank you, Blue, I love you.”

“You’re welcome, I love you too, Yellow.”

Yellow continued to hold Blue as they fell asleep, their bodies intertwined together until the morning star rose. Signaling a new day in…

Era 3…


	2. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Making Amends

Bellow Diamond Week

Day 2: Making Amends

Pacing back and forth, her thoughts ran rampant through her head. Always ending up back on that miserable bridge. It wasn’t the inferior piece of brickwork that messed with her. Yellow knew it was so much more. She had done the unthinkable, she had hurt the one she loved most in the universe. She had hurt Blue Diamond. Tears forcing their way through, burning instead of soothing her. Staying in her control room wasn’t helping either. It alone was a constant reminder of hurting Blue. She had grabbed Blue, smacked her, and pushed her through the wall. After they both fell onto the bridge, she had used her powers on her. Letting her powers overtake her, wanting to poof Blue and getting pretty close to it. The wall and bridge both had been repaired but there were still cracks, just like in her non- existent heart. She wished she could just destroy both of them, but that still wouldn’t help. Exasperated, she threw her hands up to her face. She covered her eyes as they continued to release tears. Not wanting to be in the room any longer, Yellow walked out, stopping at the bridge. One step at a time, she walked across it. Each step a reminder, each step hurting her. Passing over the cracks, she wished her gem was cracked. Her thoughts were becoming more and more coarse as she continued towards her destination. She hadn’t seen Blue in days, ignoring her calls and when she tried to see Yellow, her Pearl said she was gone. Yellow even blocked her from her thoughts. But Yellow knew she needed so see Blue, to tell her that she was sorry, to tell her that she loved her and that she felt horrendous. Yellow continued to walk down the halls of Homeworld, the walls and other objects changing colors. From yellow to white, to finally blue. The hallways that once relaxed her now were tensing her up. She knew where Blue Diamond was, in her own control room setting up colonies to be dismantled and rebuilt the way Steven said would be better. Out of all of them, Blue was the most eager to implement everything and the first to do it. Yellow continued to walk until she was in front of the grand doors to Blue control room. Before knocking on the door, Yellow took a few minutes to collect any of her thoughts, which failed. Yellow breathed, raised a gloved hand, and knocked on the door. She heard a holoscreen disappear. 

“Hello? Who is there?” Blue responded. 

“It’s me, can I come in?” Yellow said.

“Of course, my love,” Blue said.

Blue pressed the button on her throne that opened the door, revealing Yellow to her. Yellow walked in and the door slid closed, but she didn’t walk any closer to Blue. She stood there, her face staring down at the floor.

“I-I shouldn’t be here…I am going to leave…”

“Wait! Yellow, don’t leave…I haven’t seen you in days…”

“I-I don’t deserve to see you, Blue,” Yellow said as the tears rushed back to her face.

“What? What makes you think that!?” 

“I did so much to you Blue…I hurt you…I tried poofing you, Blue. I saw my powers splitting you apart and I didn’t do anything about it. If it wasn’t for Steven, you would have been gone.”

Yellow started to ramble on, looking towards the floor still.

“Yellow…” 

“Please, Blue…you should be mad at me…you should lash out at me as I did to you…”

“Yellow…” 

“Blue, I deserve it…I chose to be perfect to White over you…the one thing in this universe that I love, ultimately…”

“YELLOW!” Blue yelled, trying to get Yellow’s attention.

Yellow’s head shot up and looked at Blue. She was staring right at her, her fist clenched on her throne.

“Please, come here. This isn’t a request, it’s a demand that must be abided by.”

“A-alright Blue.” and Yellow started to walk towards Blue. 

Blue got up from her chair when Yellow was standing right in front of her. She cupped her hands on Yellow’s cheeks. She wiped away the tears that flowed down Yellow’s with her thumbs. The cool touch of Blue’s hands relaxed Yellow even more, earning a release of some her tension. Yellow’s gloved hands covered Blue’s on her face. 

“Please Blue, you can’t have forgiven me so quickly. There must be something I must do to earn it.”

“There is nothing you must do, Yellow. You have earned my forgiveness instantly when you helped Steven and let your emotions out.”

“But, Blue…" 

“Shush, come, my love. Follow me to my throne.” 

Blue sat back on her throne, ushering Yellow to come closer. Yellow obliged as Blue made her kneel down and ushered her head into her lap. All the tension that she had disappeared, there was nothing. Nothing but her and Blue. It was relaxing, Blue’s soft body underneath her head.

“All you have to do Yellow is just be you, without the influence of White. Just show your emotions to me, my love. Spend time with me, as well. I know we have to work on making Homeworld better and our colonies better but I just want more time with you.”

“Blue… I promise I will.” 

“Thank you…”

Yellow continued to lay her head on Blue lap. She slowly wrapped her arms around Blue’s waist and raised her head up to look at Blue. Her endearing face, smiling at her. Her eyes were slowly going back to what they were before Pink was shattered, the bags disappearing. She, again, cupped Yellow’s face with her hands. She lead Yellow’s face up to her own. A few seconds passed before she kissed Yellow, their lips connecting with passion. Blue pulled Yellow closer to her as her back hit her throne, Yellow’s hands on the armrests of it. The kiss lasted until Blue wanted to speak.

“Yellow, before we start going to fix everything, let’s go on vacation.” 

“Alright, my love.” and Yellow smiled.

The two Diamonds stayed in Blue’s control room where they were…

Making Amends…


	3. Ball/Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Ball/Party

Bellow Diamond Week 

Day 3: Ball/Party

Basing this fic off of my main fic series “Hope”!

“But Mooooom! Do I really need to go to this ball? Its so boring!” Aqua Diamond begged her mother, Blue Diamond.

“Yes, I’m sorry, sweetie, but it is a tradition,” Blue said as she brushed her daughter’s unruly hair.

“It’s a stupid tradition, in my opinion.”

“Your sister said the exact same thing when she was younger.”

“Mom, please, don’t talk about Pink…”

“I’m sorry, sweetie. I don’t mean to make you upset.”

Aqua Diamond sulked a bit and said, “It’s okay, I just wish she could be here with us.”

“She is, in memory. We have Steven now and I know you love him deeply.”

“Wait, Steven is going to be here?!” Aqua Diamond tried to turn around but the brush snagged in her hair.

“Ow, ow, ow!”

“Don’t move so quickly” Blue Diamond smiled and said, “Steven is going to be at the ball along with his friends and Crystal Gems.”

“Yay! Ouch, Mom, when are you going to be done with my hair?”

“In a few more minutes, you have my hair remember? It’s a task to take care of it, my angel.”

“I know, Mommy.” Aqua twirled some of her hair and said, “I love you, Mommy.”

“I love you, too, sweetie.” and Blue smiled.

Blue finished brushing Aqua’s hair and styling towards Yellow’s hair style. It didn’t perk up in the front like Yellow’s, rather it smoothed out like Blue’s. Her outfit consisted of a dress that was similar to Blue Diamond’s but more reserved. Green Diamond was off getting ready with Yellow since Aqua begged to be with Blue.

“Now, Aqua, I don’t want you fidgeting with your hair and messing it up, do you understand?”

Aqua knew exactly what her mother was talking about. Every time she would get nervous or tired, she would twirl her hair through her fingers, her sister would do it as well. Blue didn’t think it was a bad habit though, she just wanted them to look their best on the night of the ball.

There was a knock on the door, followed by a voice.

“Blue, are you two ready?” the voice said.

“Yes, my love, why don’t you two come in and see?” Blue answered.

The door hissed open, revealing Yellow Diamond with Green Diamond in tow. Green Diamond was wearing a suit of armor similar to Yellow’s but her gem was more covered.

“Mommy!” Green yelled as she ran towards Blue and jumped on her.

“Stars, Green you can’t stay away from Mom for more than an hour?” Aqua said as she pestered her sister.

“Shut up, Aqua! You’re lucky they are here or I would beat your-”

Yellow put her hand on Green’s shoulder and said, “Now, now you two, that’s not what I want to see at the ball, understood? This is a special occasion, Steven has come to attend.”

“Yes, Mama.” the twins said in unison.

The twins were matured to about a ten-year-old in human terms even though they were only a year old. Grabbing her sister’s hand, Aqua Diamond ran out of the room towards the warp pad.

“Slow down, you two!” Yellow Diamond yelled.

“Sorry, Mama!” Green Diamond yelled back as her and her sister warped to the ball room.

“I wish I still had that energy.” Blue Diamond said as she laughed.

“Oh, my love, you still do. Just not right now.” Yellow Diamond said as she wrapped her arm around Blue’s waist.

Blue wrapped her own arm around Yellow’s waist and the pair walked out the door towards the warp pad. Hopefully, their daughters didn’t make their entrance without them. They were supposed to enter as a family, not as single Diamonds. The warp pad sprung to life as they warped through the stream, ending up at the ballroom. The twins were waiting for them, still holding hands. Their pearls were there also, waiting to introduce them.

“Is everyone ready?”

“Yes, Mommy!”

“Alright then, Pearls, please introduce us!”

The family of Diamond stood behind the curtains as their Pearls went out.

“Behold, the luminous Yellow Diamond in her radiance!” Yellow Pearl chirped.

“Prepare yourself for the lustrous Blue Diamond in her brilliance!” Blue Pearl announced.

“And their daughters, Aqua Diamond, and Green Diamond!” the Pearls said in unison.

Aqua and Green Diamond both walked out, their hands still together. Following the twins, Blue and Yellow walked out, still with their arms around each other waists. With the help of their mothers, Aqua and Green both found their thrones. To keep an eye on them, Yellow made sure they were put in between herself and Blue. Yellow helped Blue onto her throne before making her way to her own. She quickly glanced at Blue to make sure she was enjoying herself. After a few minutes of waiting, the ballroom quieted down for the next arrival. They didn’t want an introduction though.

“Blue! Yellow!” the person yelled.

“Steven!” Aqua Diamond screamed before jumping off of her throne and running towards him.

“Aqua! Be careful! Remember he’s smaller than you! And slow down and watch for gems!” Yellow yelled as she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Oh Yellow, let her be. She’s young.” Blue responded.

“But- alright, but only because you told me to, my dear.”

“Mommy? Mama? Can I go see Steven too?”

“Yes, Green, just be careful.” Blue said as she moved her hand through her daughter’s hair.

“Okay, Mommy!” and Green got off her throne and ran towards Steven.

Aqua and Green were both talking to Steven and each of them gave him a hug. Blue looked over at Yellow, she was smiling. Happy that their daughters were enjoying themselves.

“They are growing so fast, aren’t they, Yellow?”

“Yes, my love, it was like yesterday that we were holding them in our arms as gemlings.”

“I can’t believe it’s been a year and so much has changed. We’ve learned so much and now Steven is a part of our lives.”

“It’s all for the better, right, Blue?”

“Yes, my love, it is. It will all be better for all of them.”

Yellow got off of her throne and made her way over to Blue’s throne. She leaned down to kiss Blue on the lips, hearing her children’s disgusted response in the background. Blue smiled at Yellow, happy to be with her true love…

At the Ball…


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Family 
> 
> I am so so late, I am sorry!

Bellow Diamond Week

Day 4: Family

So, I am basing this one off of my main fic series too! Since day 3 was in the future, this one will be of the past.

Pink, that was her color. The color of their firstborn, a misnomer in a way since both her parents weren't even colored close it. Her parents were Blue and Yellow Diamond, two of the gem matriarchs that ruled over Homeworld. Pink Diamond was just born a mere month ago, a celebration was held to welcome the newest Diamond into the Authority. No actual gem beside the Diamonds had actually seen her. They saw her on broadcasts and in pictures but that was all. They also have not seen Blue or Yellow Diamond either, just White Diamond. Currently, Blue Diamond was off in her shared room with Yellow, rocking a tiny Diamond in her arms. She just finally had gotten the gemling to fall asleep after hours and hours of crying.

“Oh Pink, why are you so sad? Do you miss Mama?”

Pink’s response to that was a slight whimper, she indeed missed Yellow.

“My angel, I miss her too. I bet she misses both of us, but she will be back soon. She is running her colonies just like one day you will.”

Pink continued to whimper as she waited with Blue for Yellow Diamond to come back. She had been gone for over a rotation of cycles to fix a problem on a colony. Yellow expressed that she didn’t want to leave them but Blue insisted that she went to fix it, so another problem didn’t arise from it. Everything had to be perfect for White, another reason why Blue expressed the need for her to go. She longed for Yellow to be back, counting down the cycles to her return. Blue knew she was on her way back in her ship from the colony. Whatever issue there was, her lover probably crushed it into oblivion. Blue continued to look out the window in their bedroom, staring at the landing pad for Yellow’s arm. She waited for the clouds to clear and reveal her ship. Blue glanced over to construction on the area. The Bismuths were building a new landing pad for Pink Diamond, although she wouldn’t be using for years. There were other gems working on her ship as well. She looked down at Pink, her eyes were shut, and she was slowly falling asleep.

“Finally,” Blue said as she sighed a sound of relief.

Finally, she had gotten Pink to fall asleep. The two Diamonds had already planned out a colony for their child, specific gems as well. There would be Rose Quartzes to accompany her as she conquered her planets. Their visit to Earth was short but Blue managed to take some plants from the planet. One of them, Yellow decided to plant in the greenhouse found on Homeworld. From research done by a few select gems, she found out they were called “Lilies.” Yellow had them dried out and made into a perfume of some sort. The Diamond wore it on her Ball cape, which was currently being used by Blue Diamond to wrap their daughter in. Blue thought that a scent associated with Yellow Diamond would help Pink calm down. She was partially right. Pink had a handful of the cape in her fist, not wanting to let go no matter what. She had pulled over herself as well, now looking like a buddle of yellow with pink at the top. Blue was happy that Pink finally was resting easy. The poor gemling often had trouble sleeping due to her gem vitality fluctuating. Blue wished with all the love in her non- existent heart that they would be able to switch places. No gemling, Diamond or not, should have to go through the pain that Pink was going through. Sure, Blue went through enough with carrying Pink to term and giving birth to her but she was a grown gem. A Diamond as well, made to endure a lot of pain and suffering. To try and soothe her daughter, Blue would try to sing to her. Yellow often would join in, their harmonies drifting Pink to sleep and making some of the pain dissipate. As if it were telepathy, Blue’s holoscreen popped up, showing a notification that Yellow Diamond was about to land on Homeworld.

Blue looked down at Pink Diamond and said, “Pink, Mama is back home.”

Pink moved a tiny bit after Blue said Yellow was back but she continued to wrap herself in the cape. Blue watched Yellow’s arm ship land on her landing pad, her palanquin slowly being lowered down from it. Yellow walked towards the warp pad to where she was warped to their bedroom. Blue heard her footsteps walking towards the door, a distinctive sound produced by only Yellow’s boots. The door hissed open, revealing her lover. Her armor was in slight disarray from the organic rebellions she had to squash. Yellow looked at Blue and she smiled, seeing the two most important things in her life together. Yellow quietly walked over to Blue and kneeled down, resting one arm on the top of the chair and the other one under Pink with Blue’s arms.

“Welcome back, my love,” Blue said to Yellow, smiling.

“I missed both of you so much. How was she?”

“She is still having problems with her gem vitality so she is still in pain sometimes, Yellow.”

Yellow looked at Pink and kissed her forehead. She then took her out of Blue’s arms and rocked her. Pink opened her eyes and looked at Yellow before falling asleep. Yellow brought her over to her crib and laid her down slowly, still wrapping her up in her cape. Blue walked up next Yellow and put her hand on her lover’s shoulder, looking down at their peacefully sleeping child. She leaned her head against Yellow’s shoulder, sighing contently.

“Blue, did you wrap her in my Ball cape?”

“Yes, I thought your “lily” smell would help her sleep and it did.”

“Well, she can keep it for now. I love both of you so much.”

“I love you, too, Yellow.”

And Yellow and Blue stayed there, looking after their daughter…

They are a…

Family…


	5. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Relaxation

Bellow Diamond Week

Day 5: Relaxation

Blue Diamond was laying in the bed, resting after working with Steven and the other Diamonds all day. She had called for Yellow Diamond many cycles ago, wanting her to come to their bedroom to rest. The room was created with the help of Steven, saying that it would help them to rest and change who they were. Blue instantly became accustomed to it. Yellow, not so much. All the changes for her were hard, even though she was taking it better than White Diamond. White mostly stayed in her head and sent her gems to her colonies to dismantle them. Often, she would ask Blue and Yellow to dismantle them as well. It wasn’t that she was unwilling to do it, she just needed some time to adjust, just like Yellow. Blue turned over to look at the empty spot on the bed, wanting the spot to be filled. She sighed, sat up, and looked at the door. She started to get out of the bed before the door slid open, revealing Yellow Diamond in a disheveled look. Her hair was all messed up and her clothes as well. She dragged her feet into the room, walking towards the bed. Blue Diamond just stared at her lover, dumbfounded at seeing her in this state. Yellow fell face forward onto the bed and groaned, the bed shook under the sudden added weight.

Blue Diamond said as she put her hand on Yellow’s shoulder, “Are you okay, my love?”

Yellow Diamond answered, muffled, “No, I am tired…”

“What? I didn’t hear you.”

Yellow turned her head at Blue and said, “No, I am tired.”

“Why are you tired? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”

“White sent me to one of her old colonies. It was really broken down and falling apart worse than Homeworld. I had to make sure my ship didn’t crash and that I didn’t fall into a hole. It was an endeavor.”

“I’m sorry, my love, I wish I could have helped you, but I needed to handle my own colonies.”

“I know, it's alright.”

“But I can make it up to you still.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, really, now phase off your armor and put on your pajamas.”

Yellow got out of the bed, phased her armor off and phased her pajamas on. She didn’t do anything about her hair because it was just going to get messed up when she went to sleep. Blue Diamond got off the bed as well. She was already out of her dress and in her sleepwear.

“I want you to lay on your stomach on the bed, Yellow.”

“What? Why? What are you going to do to me, Blue?”

“Just shut up and lay down,” Blue said with a hint of annoyance.

Yellow sat down on the bed and laid down quickly, surprised by Blue’s response. Blue got onto the bed behind Yellow, slowly she made her way over to Yellow. She sat on Yellow’s backside, preparing herself for what she was going to do.

“Uh Blue, I don’t think sitting on my butt is going to help me.”

“Yellow, if you don’t be quiet and let me do this, I am going to shove part of my cloak in your mouth…”

“A-Alright.”

“Good, now try and relax.”

Blue put her hands under Yellow’s shirt and started to massage her back. It was tense and there were knots everywhere. She wondered how Yellow even got them since gems have no muscles or anything an organic creature would have. Blue focused on Yellow’s lower back since she knew that sitting in a chair all day made her back hurt there. She continued until she heard what she thought was Yellow talking.

“Blue?”

“Hm? Yes, Yellow? Is it helping?”

“Yes, thank you, I should have just shut up and let you do this.” and Yellow laughed.

“Well sometimes, you are very dimwitted.”

No answer came from Yellow, just a humph underneath Blue. Blue laughed and continued upwards with her massage. She made sure she focused on the areas that were most tense. Her mind wandered off though, thinking about everything that happened. She often thought about, as she did when Pink was shattered. It was just who she was as a gem. Although it didn’t seem like Yellow was making a lot of progress, she was. She was working the hardest to change, ergo why she was so tense and tired. It was easier for Blue to change since before Pink, she was the most recent Diamond and the closest to Pink. Blue reached to massage Yellow’s neck when Yellow flinched when she touched it.

“Yellow, did something happen to your neck?”

“I don’t know, Blue. It just hurts when it is touched.”

“Maybe you should reform.”

“I’m fine, Blue just keep massaging my back.”

Blue continued, but before she massaged Yellow’s neck, she pressed her gem and summoned her powers. She placed her hand on Yellow’s neck. Yellow’s unneeded breath, stopped. She felt Blue’s powers slipping through her, healing her neck. As soon as her powers stopped, Yellow breathed out, relaxed. Blue knew that she finished what she wanted to do and got off of Yellow. Yellow turned around onto her back and motioned Blue to rejoin her on the bed. This time, not on top of her, rather next to her. She wants to hold Blue in her arms and never let her go. As soon as Blue was next to her, she wrapped her arms around her lover. She rested her head on top of Blue’s head.

“Thank you Blue, I really needed that.”

“You’re welcome, my love. I knew you needed it.”

“Maybe I should allow you to massage my back more often.”

“Maybe you should listen to me more often and not push yourself so much."

“But I need to fix the colonies-”

Blue turned around and put her finger on Yellow’s lips.

“You need to do it at a pace that is good for you, not anyone else.”

“You’re right, Blue. I love you, Blue.”

“I love you too, Yellow.”

Yellow Diamond leaned down to give Blue Diamond a quick kiss before turning off the lights ad going to sleep. The Diamonds were finally in…

Relaxation…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super late! I am so sorry. I have been studying for the LSAT!


	6. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Earth

Bellow Diamond Week

Day 6: Earth

Everything needed to be ready, not everything perfect though. They were heading to Earth again, although White was staying behind this time. White wanted to stay behind so she could work on helping more gems on Homeworld and her own colonies. So it was just Blue and Yellow going to see Steven and check on the healed gems that were living on Earth. Blue was waiting in her control room while Yellow handled a few things. They were taking Blue’s ship since her lover’s ship’s thumb kept popping off and falling. Even though the mechanics on Homeworld had fixed it. It was also better than making Steven come to Homeworld and have to deal with his inexperienced driving. Blue planned on helping him control his ship better. She enjoyed helping Steven and spending time with him. In return, Steven was helping them change for the better. Each one of them changing in their own way. White realized that she isn’t perfect and need not be perfect. Yellow realizing that she didn’t need to appease to anyone and didn’t have to make anything perfect. Blue realizing that it was okay to move on and not to play with other’s emotions to fit them into a category that she wanted them in. She was deep in thought, not noticing the door slide open and someone entering. 

Yellow Diamond said, “Blue? Are you there?”

Blue Diamond answered, surprised, “Yellow! When did you get here?”

“A few minutes ago, didn’t you notice me?”

“No, I guess not. I was so deep in thought…”

Yellow looked at Blue concerned, “Are you alright, my love?”

“Yes, I’m alright. I was just thinking about Steven and how he is changing all of us in our own ways.”

Yellow looked at Blue and motioned to her to get up. She wrapped her arms around her lover, rested her head on top of her’s, and sighed in content.

“He’s changing us for the better. I am thankful that the stars have allowed us to change. I am grateful that I have another chance…another chance to be with you…another chance to share my love with the one gem I belong with…”

Blue buried her head into Yellow’s chest, resting it on top of her lover’s warm gem.

“I will always be with you, Yellow. You are my other half…if I ever lost you…” Blue said and trailed off.

“Blue…”

“Yes, my love?”

“You will never lose me, I promise. Although I didn’t say it when I first saw you when you emerged, I meant it from then on.”

“I promise as well. I am sorry that I even thought of that.”

Yellow moved her head off of Blue and put her hand under Blue’s chin, lifting up her face.

“Hey, it's alright. You were thinking about the future. You were just showing a sign of affection. Nothing to be ashamed of, my love.”

Blue smiled and stared into Yellow’s golden eyes. One of her favorite things about her paramour. It comforted her, made her feel safe, and not alone. Blue leaned up to kiss Yellow, a quick kiss.

“I love you, Yellow.”

“I love you too, Blue.”

“Now, let’s go see Steven, my love. I bet he’s really looking forward to seeing us.”

“I know I am.”

“As am I. Let’s go.”

Blue wrapped her arm around Yellow’s waist and put the other on her shoulder. Yellow followed suit. Both of them walking towards Blue’s landing pad. Blue made sure that no gems were on it. She didn’t want to accidently poof them when taking off. They made their way into the ship to the control room. Blue and Yellow looked at the one throne and then at each other. 

“You still haven’t put in the extra throne?”

“I thought your ship’s thumb problem would be fixed by now. So I didn’t make the new throne.”

“Then where am I going to sit?”

“You can sit on my throne…and then I can sit on your lap…”

Yellow Diamond’s face blushed a bright red.

“Th-that’s completely unprecedented…”

“In the past, it was, Yellow.”

“B-Blue…”

Blue smiled, she motioned Yellow to sit down. Yellow sat down on Blue’s throne and allowed Blue to sit on her lap. Blue commanded all her gems to leave room, signaling that she would control the ship by herself. Blue wrapped her arms around Yellow’s neck and cuddled up to her.

“Are you comfortable, my love?”

“Extremely, Yellow. I am not crushing you am I?”

“No, Blue. I am alright.”

The ship sped along towards Earth. It didn’t take very long for them to reach Steven. Blue stopped the ship and got off of Yellow’s lap.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, Blue. Are you ready to go as well?”

“Yes!”

Yellow got out of the throne and locked arms with Blue. They left the ship and met Steven on the beach.

“Blue! Yellow!” Steven said as he ran towards them.

“Steven!” they both said in unison.

Steven ran towards Blue, jumping up to hug her face before jumping over to hug Yellow’s face.

“Where’s White? I thought she would be coming with you guys.”

“She’s on Homeworld. She wanted to work on Homeworld and her colonies. She wanted to be here but she wants to fix the Authority as well. White sends her love and hopes to see you soon, Steven.” 

“Tell her that I miss her and love her too!”

“Will do, Steven. Now, what would you like to do?”

“Well, since I haven’t see you two in a while, would you like to sit with me on the beach and just hang out?”

“That would be great.” Blue said as she smiled.

Blue and Yellow sat down next to Steven on the beach. Yellow wrapped her arm around Blue’s shoulders while Blue rested her head on Yellow’s shoulder. To make sure she wasn’t uncomfortable, Yellow phased of her shoulder pads. Steven looked up to Blue and Yellow, happy that they were together and happy with each other. The three of them together, watching the sunset on…

Earth…


	7. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Support

Bellow Diamond Week

Day 7: Support

So, this one is going back to my main fic series. It takes place during “Hope” rather than “Resolution”!

Blue Diamond was laying down in bed, staring off at the ceiling above her. She listened to the sound of machinery in the walls and the other sounds that were coming from outside. She was stuck in bed for another few months. Stuck in bed to stare at things in her room rather than walking around. She hated it but it was worth it. This whole process that she had to endure was worth it. She loved counting down the days until they would be here. Until the day she would meet her children, her daughters. She longed to be a mother again, to be able to take care of her children. She, of course, still missed Pink Diamond dearly, her first born. But there were more pressing matters now of course. Blue turned over to her side, which was just as uncomfortable as laying on her back. She couldn’t lay on her stomach, it was impossible. She couldn’t even try to get on her stomach, it was too big. Blue was many months along with her pregnancy with twin Diamond gemlings. Everything felt heavy to her, her chest, her stomach, her entire body. She rolled back over to her back, landing with a thump on the bed. Blue blew the strands of her hair out of her face that landed there. She had finally had enough, so she started to move to get up. It took her a few tries but she managed to get up. She walked past her desk in the room, past the mirror and stopped. Blue wasn’t in her normal attire. She was in a t shirt and a pair of pants, something unheard of for a Diamond. Her dress and cloak would hide her stomach well but, in this outfit, it wouldn’t. She could barely get the shirt over her stomach. Every time she tried to pull it over, the shirt would retract back where it was. So, she just left it where it was, peaking out and showing. While standing in front of the mirror, she pulled her shirt up and placed her hands on her stomach. She thought of how when she was pregnant with Pink Diamond, her stomach wasn’t even close to this size. She looked at her scar from the emergency gemling extraction, a long blue line that stretched vertically across her stomach. She was so deep in thought that she didn’t hear the door to hers and Yellow’s bedroom slide open and closed. The sound of someone’s footsteps were unheard by her as well.

“Stars…I’m getting huge!” Blue said, slightly upset.

“You’re not huge, my love, you are just carrying two other Diamonds.” Yellow Diamond said as she walked towards Blue Diamond.

“Yellow!” Blue said as she jumped from being scared. “Don’t scare me like that! What do you want me to do, go into early labor or something!?”

“If you keep overexerting yourself, you will. You should be in bed, my beloved.”

“I’m sorry, Yellow, but it’s really boring for me to stay in bed all this time.”

“I know, my love, but you need to stay bedridden as much as possible for the twins.”

“I understand that, Yellow. I want to do as much as possible for them. Can I still get up every once in a while?”

“Yes, Blue. If it makes it any better, I can lay in bed with you Blue.” 

“That will make it much better.”

“Alright, Blue, then let’s lay down,” Yellow said as she tried to get Blue to lay down.

“W-wait…”

“Yes, Blue? There is nothing wrong right? You aren’t going into labor are you!?”

“Oh, stars no Yellow! I think someone hears you.”

“Who?”

“You are so dull, you know that? One of our daughters, you dork.” and Blue laughed.

“Hey! How would I know that?”

“You should, there is no one else in here besides us.”

“But…I…ugh, alright, you are right Blue.”

“I know, now kneel down so you can talk to them.”

“But, what do I say? I am nervous.”

Blue’s face deadpanned and she put both her hands on Yellow’s shoulders, pushing her down. She forcibly put Yellow into a kneeling position. Yellow looked up at Blue’s face, slightly annoyed that Blue pushed her.

“Now, talk to them. They want to hear their other mother.”

“Alright.”

Yellow moved her head to where it was resting on Blue’s stomach. She listened to her daughters moving before she said anything.

“Hello in there, it’s me, your Mama, Yellow Diamond. I just wanted to tell you that I love you very much and your Mommy, Blue Diamond, does as well. We both can’t wait to see you two. See you two soon.” Yellow said as she turned her head and kissed Blue’s swollen stomach.

The gemlings started kicking after hearing Yellow’s voice. Blue gasped for the air she didn’t need after it was kicked out her.

“Are you alright, Blue?”

“Yes, I am alright. The twins just kicked all the air out of me after hearing your voice. Seems like they can’t wait to meet you.” Blue smiled and ran her hand through Yellow’s hair.

Yellow sighed in content, “I can’t wait to meet them. Can we lay down now, Blue? I want to lay with you so bad.”

“Yes, we can lay down now. Do you want to carry me?”

“Yes, you are my true love and I will take care of you forever.” and Yellow picked Blue up bridal style, carrying her to the bed.

Yellow slowly put Blue down onto the bed, making sure she didn’t hurt her. Before she joined her paramour, Yellow phased off her clothing and her armor. She phased on some sleepwear and slide under the covers of their bed. She helped Blue get her body pillow next to her and then spooned her from behind. She wrapped her arms around Blue’s stomach protectively and intertwined her legs with Blue’s. Yellow then rested her head on Blue’s shoulder.

Yellow whispered, “I love you, Blue, and I will always be here for you, my love.”

Blue responded, barely above a whisper, “I love you too, and I will be there for you, forever.”

And the two Diamonds fell asleep. Both with each other for…

Support…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my work for Bellow Diamond week 2019!


End file.
